The Duelist Revolution
by goku238
Summary: The world has been set asunder, and the only way to navigate this new existence is through taking a chance a blazing a new path. One duel at a time...
1. Chapter 1

Entry One – 24 January 2089

My name, well I suppose that I should tell you this since you are reading my journal. Scott Hartland. But I also go by the name "The Blazing Knight".

Not exactly the most awe inspiring name that you have ever heard but it has suited me for the past 30 years. And as far as the other name goes, I'll tell you about that throughout this journal.

Now you are probably wondering why I am writing this entry into this journal. I guess it is because I feel a need to pass along what I have experienced to others so they would have some idea of what has happened to this world.

"This world?" you ask yourself. Yes, this world that we currently live in had to start somewhere. This one in particular started when the "DuRev" happened. When I say "DuRev'. I am referring to the Duel Revolution. The Revolution started when the world stopped fighting their war with bullets, tanks, planes and bombs and started settling their differences with duels.

This idea came about after the last world war which decimated most of the world's population. The world's remaining governments realized that the way they interacted with each other and solved problems had to change. This is because inherently humans will always try to destroy themselves and each other. While the prior will always be a personal choice, the latter needed to change. The government from the country formally known as the United States of the Americas, the government from the country formerly known as Arafrica, the government from the country formerly known as the United Asian Empire and the country of Atlantis came together it what was left of the city of Tegucigalpa. There, among the ruins of the once thriving metropolis, the remaining leaders of their neo-countries signed an agreement outlawing world war and setting down the rules for future disagreements. Realizing that the human race was one war away from annihilation, the leaders agreed to the rules of an old card game, of all things, as the basis to settle these disagreements.

That was the beginning of the DuRev and what has lead to the world we live in today.

Now before you think that everything turned out to be "fine and dandy" because of what was agreed upon, you should probably keep reading. You'll hear of not only about the great duels that I witnessed and participated in, but of all the sordid details of what went on in between those epic duels. That, my friend, just may be the most interesting part of this whole entire journal.

I do not apologize for anything that I write in here nor will I back peddle from my opinions. I will try to show what really happened in my life and explain why I did what I did.

-Scott


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Two

I should probably begin in talking about myself a little bit. I was born in what is Upstate New York. Yes, of course I know everything north of New York City is considered Upstate, but I'm not going to tell you more than that at this point. I had a pretty normal life as much as a military brat can have. We moved around a lot, my dad, mom and twin sister Danielle. I guess thinking back now, that military experience probably influenced my deck choices.

I liked moving around and seeing new things and new places, but I also began to realize that something was happening within the military. I can remember my dad coming home very late at night a lot or not even coming home at all some nights. I knew this because he would always see both my sister and I off to bed and talk about an old game called Duel Monsters. I guess my dad was some big time duelist when he was younger because he would tell us both about some of the matches he used to have. But as time went along he would come home late more and more often.

When I was a little older, I finally started to realize what was going on. My father was actually involved in the stories that we saw on the news. I remember my mom watching the holo-generator every night he didn't come home, trying to see if she could see him on it. She would stay up very late watching the news and waiting for my dad. When I would come down the stairs some mornings, I would find my mom on the couch asleep with the holo-generation still on.

I think I was about 12 years old when things around my house really started to get tense. I remember my parents arguing a lot about my dad's job. I really didn't understand what exactly was going on but I knew it was something big. I talked with my sister at that time, because we were trying to figure out what was going on with our parents because we feared they would get divorced.

But neither one of us really understood what was happening until the war started. And when it did, everything changed.

-Scott


	3. Chapter 3

Entry Three

From what I understand about it, the war started over someone getting assassinated. Kinda like how World War I started, but the person who was killed was much more important, powerful and influential than Archduke Franz Ferdinand. The person who was killed was the Great Mediator of Atlantis, Cingar Hilux. As I've come to find out, he was the only person keeping the world from falling in chaos before it actually did.

From what I have learned, Cingar Hilux was the one person who all the neo-country leaders trusted to be fair and just when the they had a problem between them. Countless times he was able to avert war because of his wisdom and experience.

While he was a great political figure, he also was a great lover of all games, especially Duel Monsters. I've heard stories from my father about of how great he was at the game. Dad talked about Cingar's powerful deck full of mythic creatures that could not be beaten, so Dad said. He held duel tournaments for the entire world to enjoy and participate in and once every four years he held a grand tournament to find out who the greatest duelist was in the entire world. I remember my dad telling me about this when I was a child because he participated in it one year before my sister and I were born. He said that the duels there were the most intense in his life because they were actually real. Yes, due to the awesome power that emanated out of Atlantis, the monster that were summoned, and the spells and traps that were played were actually real! Of course the safety of the duelists and the spectators were of the utmost importance, still my dad said that he caught himself holding his breath a few times due to being a little frightened.

But after the assignation, that all changed. The world spiraled down into chaos and war very quickly. Old rivalries and grudges came to the surface and with no one to settle disagreements. Soon, the neo-countries of the world went to war with each other.

As far as I know, the weapons were ten times more powerful than the nuclear bombs of old and many of the weapons wiped out entire cities and communities in one explosion. My family was safe from most of this due to the position my father had within the military, but others were not so fortunate as us. Hundreds of millions of people died in this terrible and ghastly war. At one time, I even wondered if anyone would or even could survive this genocide.

But people did.

I had just turned 16 when the news came of a peace treaty being signed by the neo-countries of the world and that they had decided on a game to decide all future conflicts with each other. While most of what was left of the world's population was skeptical about a game settling differences, my sister and I were happy to hear this news. Not only since it meant an end to the war, but it meant that the very same game that our father had talked about would be the one being played all through-out the world once again.

Now of course, both Danielle an I knew right away that we were going to want to learn to play Duel Monsters and that the best way to do that was to have our father teach us, but that, sadly, is not how things went.

Fate had other plans for both of us.

-Scott


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry Four**

"On my next turn, you will loose Scott Hartland! Hahahahahaha...!" said my opponent.

"I've got to figure this out quickly if I am going to win here." I thought. "But I have nothing out right now, except for my one face down card. And that won't help me because I have no way to activate it's ability."

I was now sweeting a little because my opponent and I had been dueling for a long time now. We both had summoned some of our best monsters in this duel, but each of us had matched each other almost move for move. But nowI was in trouble because across the field I faced a Dark Armed Dragon, backup up a The Dark Emperor.

"If I don't do something fast, I'll never be able to win and get to figure out this story." I thought.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled my opponent. "Move already, so I can finish you off!"

Looking down at my deck and my life points, which now sat at 200, I thought about what I had been through in the last few days. The attempts on my life and the duelists I had faced. "If I don't do something now, it'll all be for nothing..."

Reaching to draw the last card of the duel, I could feel my deck stirring. As if it was reacting to what I was just thinking. Now it seemed, it felt my despire and wanted to burst forth to burn it away!

Drawing, I felt a surge of power as my hand brought up the last card to in front of my now closed eyes. "I can do this," I thought. "I have to do this! For everyone!"

Opening my eyes, I saw that once again, my deck had not let me down.

"You have played a great match," I said to my opponent. "But this duel ends now!" As I slapped down my Marauding Captain on to the field. "Come forth my fearless knight and show this miscreant what true justice means!"

The Marauding Captain appeared on to the field with a flurry of his two blades and stood like a staunch defender against the cruelty my opponent had displayed.

"What is that supposed to do. It's only a level three monster with 1200 attach points? My dragon will devour him in one bite!" my opponent crowed.

"Obviously," I said smiling, "you have no idea what this card can really do. Marauding Captain, lets show this uninformed fool your special ability!" With that, the Captain raised one of his broad-swords above his head as if to signal someone. "Due to my Captains special ability, I can now special summon a monster from my hand. And the monster I select is my Solar Flare Dragon!"

Bursting forth in a brilliant fire, came my mighty dragon. Smoke slowly seeping from it's nostrils and a never ending inferno emanating from it's body, the dragon roared to let everyone know of it's presence.

Again, my opponent questioned my monster selection. Mockingly stating "Now it's a flaming dragon. I guess my Dark Emperor will just have to extinguish those flames!"

"So, are you done with feeble attempt to make a comeback?" questioned my opponent.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." I retorted. "Because you forget, I have one face down card. So let me show it to you now."

Having a look of disgust on his face, i flipped my face down card to activate it effect. Now, the face of disgust turned into a face of horror as my opponent realized what he was looking at.

"I'm surprised you know what this card is because not many people would take this type of gamble and insert it into their deck. But let's finish this now so I can continue with my quest. I activate the quick-spell card Inferno Recklace Summons!" I said with a thunderous roar.

All at once, two more Solar Flare Dragons sprang forth onto the field in front of me.

"Now I have everything I need to win this duel!" I said. "Solar Flare Dragons, lets finish this off!"

"I end my turn and activate my dragons' special abilities. Go Solar Burn!" With that, all three of the dragons ignited in a brilliant symphony of flames that enveloped the field and my opponent, lowering his 1500 life points to 0.

Now, curled up in the fetal position on the ground, my opponent meekly put his left arm up as a sort of defense against a unknown force.

"Please, master, give me another chance! I beg you!" my opponent yelled as his body began to convulse and shake.

"No, please, no I beg you...!" my opponent screamed painfully.

Then, in front of my eyes, my opponents body was bathed in a erie green light and seemed to be transformed into some sort of grotesque creature which then growled at me and then hobbled very quickly away into the nearby forest.

Shocked, I stood their wondering what had just happened. I have never seem anything like that before after I defeated an opponent. They usually just passed out because their senses were overloaded because of the feedback from the duel disk.

Speaking of which, my opponents duel disk and clothing were laying on the ground were only a few seconds ago my opponent had just been laying.

I reached down to pick up the shed clothing when everything just turned to dust and drifted off into the wind. Everything except the Dark Armed Dragon card my opponent had just been using. I examined it and then put the card away into one of my card carriers I had belted around my waist. As soon as I snapped closed the card card carrier, I found myself flat on my stomach...

I started to realize that this weight seemed to be talking in unrecognizable sentences. Also, the voice seemed to be of a young women who, as I became more and more coherent, was talking about how I was her hero and how I had saved her. With that I knew exactly who was on my back hugging me.

"Can you please get off of me Nyome..." I grumbled with my face pressed into the dirt. "Would you please get off of my back..."

But all Nyome did was continue with her words of thanks and saying that I was her hero. "I can't thank you enough my brave knight! You took that guy down to protect me!" babbled Nyome.

Again, I asked Nyome to get off of my back this time finding it a little harder to say my words. Again, not noticing what I was saying, I pushed myself up which planted the still babbling Nyome on to her rump.

"Ow!" she cried. "Is this how you treat a damsel?" she questioned loudly.

"I would hardly call you a 'damsel' Nyome..." brushing the dirt from the front of me. "And I am hardly anyone's 'hero'...".

"Still, you defeated that guy after almost getting beat yourself." she said with a little smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but notice how lovely she was sitting there on the ground, with her smiling face looking up at me.

"Yea well someone around here has to win on occasion for us to get anywhere." I replied back.

Reaching out with my hand to help Nyome up, a rough voice for behind me bellowed "Great match Scott, I almost thought he had you."

"I thought he almost did too my friend." I said to the burley man approaching.

"And Nyome, what was that about being a 'damsel'? Since when did I ever teach my little sister to be a damsel waiting to be saved?" the man said questioningly.

"Well since I am the only beautiful woman around here, I have to bring a little femininity to our group Jasper." retorted Nyome to her older brother. With this, Jasper let out a big bellowing laugh.

"You, a beautiful woman? And a feminine one at that?" Jasper's laugh grew even louder as he said this.

Nyome looked a little embarrassed now and turned to me, asking "You think I'm a beautiful woman, right Scott?"

I saw that she was looking up at me with a little twinkle in her eye and some pouty lips. "Sure you are." I said a little hesitantly. "But I don't think you brother is ever going to see you as one." I said as I leaned into her so Jasper didn't hear the last comment.

With that, Nyome turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Well you may be a woman, but you ain't no lady!" Jasper said.

With that, Nyome stomped away defeated.

Jasper then turned to me, his smile disappearing. He asked "What in God's green Earth was that?" referring to what had happened to my opponent after his defeat.

"I don't know," I said with a worried look on my face "but I sure don't like the looks of it."

"Whatever that was, i have a feeling that its probably not going to be the last time we see something like it." still speaking with a worried look on my face.

"Don't worry about it too much my friend, I think we can handle whatever comes our way." Jasper said assuringly.

At that point, both of us turned and looked at Nyome still fuming from her brother's comment. She turned around quickly, when noticing us, and screamed out "I am so to a lady!"

At this, Jasper and I laughed and began to walk in her direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry Five**

While Jasper's words did seem to ease my fears at that time, they did not quell my worry of what had happened after the last duel.

The duel started off in a normal fashion, with my opponent and I agreeing to a match in the tournament. But as soon as the duel started, that is when things got strange. After introducing myself, my opponent who called himself Drell Nightcaster, told my that if he defeated me in this duel, he would be greatly rewarded by his master, whatever that meant.

I never did find out what his statement meant because he would not let any clues slip from his lips during the duel and of course, he couldn't talk about it after the duel because of what had happened to him.

But most of that did not seem that important at that very moment because of the nasty headache i had because of the all the drinks i had the night before at the bar. Of course, Jasper wanted to celebrate our latest victories in the week long tournament with going out and using my name to get free drinks all night. I guess the name Scott Hartland is pretty famous in this part of the world and many people just love to drink with some one famous.

Don't get me wrong, I'll enjoy a drink or two with my fans, but because of Jasper things always get out of hand quickly. But I'm always the one who pays for it in the morning...

"Morning sunshine!" Jasper announced as he barged into my room.

"Don't you knock?" I questioned, squinting as Jasper open one of the window shades.

"No. And even if I did, would you have let me in?" he retorted.

"Nope, because it's too early and I'm too hung-over..." I said squeamishly and my head pounded like it was being hit with a 16 pound sledge hammer.

"Well that is all the more reason for me not to knock." Jasper said.

Realizing that I had just lost this argument, I pulled that covers over my head and tried to block out whatever Jasper was doing. I hated that he could stay out all night and be just fine in the morning, unlike me.

"Get up you lazy duelist. There is work to be done today." Jasper said as he ripped the covers right off of me. "No.." I groaned.


End file.
